


Optimistic

by fragileowl



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Gay Disaster Yuugi, Love at First Sight, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:35:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26275753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fragileowl/pseuds/fragileowl
Summary: Yuugi's first day in college didn't go as expected when he meets the most beautiful human being he's ever seen in the form of his new roommate.
Relationships: Bakura Ryou/Mutou Yuugi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	Optimistic

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!
> 
> Gay Disaster Yuugi who fell in love on first sight is my aesthetic.

Yuugi Mutou, brand new and fresh out of high school, stood in front of his new home, the Franklin Dorm house on the local Domino University campus. Looking around, he saw the other new freshmen students carrying boxes inside the dorm and felt a little better. At least he wasn’t alone in this new and slightly terrifying experience. Picking up the box at his feet, he walked inside, thanking one of the students who held open the door. It was a nice place inside, with modern furniture and lighting. Strolling around he took a peek inside the laundry area, then to a small area with a tv and chairs. Heading up the stairs he started mumbling to himself as he passed by doors with names and numbers on them.

“Floor 3, room 8. Floor 3, room 8.”

Thanking all of the gods in existence it wasn’t that high up as he set the box down in front of the door. Now was the hard part. He could hear puttering around just beyond the door, meaning his new roommate was inside. Taking a deep breath, he kept up a steady monologue inside his head telling himself to not embarrass himself. Say hello, that you’re the roommate and he hoped they could get along. Nodding, he opened the door and immediately froze.

There went every thought he’d ever had in his entire life, out the window into a burning inferno.

And his ability to breathe went along with it, along with every function of his body.

Wow. He’s so fucked. There was no way he was going to survive this. Absolutely no way.

Not when his new roommate is single handedly the most attractive person he’s ever seen in his entire 18 years of life.

Nope. Abort. Abort. Leave before you make a fool of yourself, he screamed inside his head but his body refused to move. Then the other looked up, and he was once again lost. Those were the most beautiful brown eyes, on a beautiful face surrounded by pure white hair. He was so utterly gone. He’d never believed in love at first sight before but now he might just have to rethink that belief.

Then the other smiled, and welp there went his heartbeat. Gone.

“Hello, I’m Ryou. You must be Yuugi?” His new roommate spoke in the most pleasant voice. He nodded slowly as his brain finally decided to kick on again.

“Y-Yeah.” He quickly cleared his throat. Speak damn you! “Yeah, I’m Yuugi.” He held out his hand and about dropped to the floor as a soft hand gripped his back.

He wasn’t going to make it through this year. Nope, decidedly not. It wasn’t fair to get a roommate this attractive and have to be normal around them.

“Here, let’s get your things inside.” Ryou held open the door and he picked the box up and set it on the empty computer table inside. Looking around he noticed some of his new roommates' stuff was already put up. There were some books on the shelf, a picture frame on the desk and some occult looking trinkets laying around. “I arrived yesterday.” He looked at the other and his insides melted at the smile. “I noticed you looking around.”

He gave a sheepish look and was rewarded with the best sound he’d ever heard in the form of light laughter. Yuugi smiled and he hoped it wasn’t a dopey love struck one. He finally found the courage to speak after a moment. “What’re you here for?” Wow, that sounded like he was asking why the other was in prison. He opened his mouth to rephrase when Ryou answered.

“Culinary.”

He grinned, that was actually cool considering he couldn’t boil water without burning something. “Game design.”

Ryou nodded with another inside melting smile. “Nice.”

Maybe he could make this work, just maybe, you know if he doesn’t fuck it up.

. -

Okay, maybe that hope was far too optimistic. A few weeks into the freshmen year and his crush hasn’t gotten any better. No, in fact it’s gotten worse. Far worse. The more time he spends with Ryou, the deeper he falls. He swears he’s stared at the other for a good ten minutes once just utterly mesmerized. Surely the other was creeped out by it but too nice to say anything. Yuugi banged his head into the computer table.

“Stop being such a hopeless idiot.” He said to himself.

“You’re not a hopeless idiot, maybe a bit too much of an optimist though.” The most pleasant voice spoke from the door. Yuugi jumped and spun in his seat to see Ryou standing there with a small smile. Oh that smile was going to be the death of him someday. 

“The world would be too dull if I was anything but an optimist.” He said, returning the smile. He’d finally gotten to the point he could talk to Ryou without stuttering every so often a few days after he’d arrived. Thank goodness, if he made anymore a fool of himself he might have just tossed himself out the window.

Yet time did nothing to lessen the feeling building in his heart, which still fluttered at Ryou’s smile. Which still quickened its beat at his laugh.

Wow, he really was hopeless after all. There was a moment of silence and then...

“Do you want to go out on a date?” He heard himself say suddenly. Then his eyes widened to dinner plates, about ready to pop.

What.

The.

Fuck.

Did he just say? That couldn’t have been him. No. He was imagining it. Yes, he’d finally lost it. Nodding to himself he turned around back to his desk. Yep, he’d lost his mind. There was no way he’d just come out and say something so stupid. To just blurt that out. Nope.

“I-I I’d love to.” That beautifully pleasant voice spoke.

Wait. What? He turned back to see an absolutely heartstopping blush on Ryou’s cheeks that was accompanied with a bright smile.

He said yes, wait he actually said yes? Yuugi’s heart began to hammer inside his chest as it threatened to explode.

“Wait really?” He questioned.

Ryou nodded. “Yes really.”

The two spent several moments just staring at each other, both with dopey love struck looks.

Okay, so maybe being optimistic wasn’t that bad after all.


End file.
